The subject matter of this application is directed to camera(s) and more specifically to controlling camera settings for video communication based on detected movement of a user with another camera.
Communication between users located in different locations can be performed using video conferencing systems. Typically, the video conference systems include a video camera and a display provided at each location. The video camera at one location captures video and transmits the video for display on the display at the other location. A microphone and speakers may also be provided at each location to record and playback recorded audio signals.
In a typical video conferencing system, a stationary camera with fixed settings is used to capture the video during the video conference. Thus, during the video conference the captured scene in the video remains the same. To change the captured scene during the video conference, a camera operator is required at the location of the camera to manually position the camera and control the camera settings. However, the camera operator manually controlling the camera does not always capture a scene that a user at another location may desire to view on the display.